


Two Minus One

by thinkpink20



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkpink20/pseuds/thinkpink20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Reichenbach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Minus One

Losing him isn't like the aching, inevitable weight of losing a parent or the slow, drip drip drip of losing a sister, piece by piece.

It isn't even like the breath-catching shock of losing a commrade, or the tingling, pregnant guilt of losing a patient.

It's like a cleaving, a constant pulling apart - the quiet of the living room and the dust gathered on the microscope, the pain of a coat unmoving on the back of a door. 

The empty echo of just one pair of footsteps on the stairs.

It is the remembering over and over and over.


End file.
